Super Saiyan 6 (Natural Super Saiyan God)
Ultimate Super Saiyan 5 is the second strongest of all super saiyan forms in the Dragon Ball FE. It is the successor to the Ultimate Super Saiyan 5 transformation. Overview The Super Saiyan 6 is attained when training/fighting in ultimate super saiyan 5 until the power of the user's body becomes too much, and a transformation is forced when the body meets it's limits. It can be triggered during high amounts of stress enters the ultimate super saiyan 5. This is the pinnical of super saiyan transformations, it used the energy created from all the super saiyan levels to create a new energy of Godly ki like the energy Goku and Beerus used in battle of gods movie. This form has all the abilities that super saiyan god brings, as well as a monstrosity of power added to the user with no drawbacks or time limit. Appearance The transformation actually looks a lot like the super saiyan god, and the super saiyan 4-5 and thier sub stages. The trademark characteristic of the transformation is the user's hair: the user's hair in super saiyan 6 looks like a little super saiyan 4 length and resembles the normal hair but it is spikier and glowing red like the super saiyan god, but in this new form, The fur stays the same color as the hair. The muscles lean, the eyebrows return, and the irises are glowing red with black shadow trim. Energy radiation is aura is the same as that of Super Saiyan God. the only difference is The aura also has bright red sparkles within the aura, making it very unique. The Saiyan's voice sounds normal. The tail grows a little longer. The Saiyan may become more aggressive, due to the strain that it takes to advance to this level. The strength goes so far beyond that the godly feel of the powers of even the ultimate super saiyan 5 to go even further when this exotic transformation is activated. Usage and power The Super Saiyan 6 (Natural Super Saiyan God) brings it's user 57,600,000X their base power level, or 15X the ultimate super saiyan 5 power. This form is surprising in the in terms of fatigue/power drain rates over time, since they are at the rate of a Super Saiyan 4. Therefore it is a form that can be fought in for a while for too too long before tiring out completely that is if their opponent could last that long.This allows the user to control this form better, since it is so powerful it is on par with the Gods When a user enters this form, it maximises the saiyan's power level potential when this form is used. It's a wonder if such a form can be achieved, since the baby form of this level was achieved by a 6 saiyan ritual of power gift to achieve the super saiyan god transformation seen in the battle of the gods. The biggest difference is, that this form requires only one's own energy rather than a rutial of multiple saiyans. The power is so outrageous, and saiyans who have achieved this level, According to Xestra, were Ancient Royal Saiyan Blood, and genes that are more rare in a saiyan child than DBNA's Rigor's legendary saiyan, and Broly's legandary super saiyan power. She says this because most normal saiyans not worth of Godlyness would die trying to ascend past super saiyan 5. Though power is ultimate, it makes the user very cocky, arrogant, and destructive, because of going mad with power. The form hightens the saiyan's current emotions/feelings. Ex: if the user is stressed, it makes them even more stressed causing poor judgement sometimes.